Lost in Rosewell
by Blushing Hazel
Summary: "I'm Bella Swan, and you can let go of me now, you weirdo," she pushed at his muscular chest. "Well, beautiful, I'm sure we'll be in love with each other by the time we escape this cookie-cutter fairyland, so you might as well accept it now." AH, one-shot. Fictionista WitFit Prompt.


**This is my second story and is another Fictionista WitFit prompt from the 18th that I decided to do. Hope you like it!**

**June 18th Prompt: ****Dialogue Flex:** "We're lost." Using the provided snippet of dialogue, explore what comes to mind, be it a scene, a thought, or something else.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, because if I did, I wouldn't be worrying about what I'm going to do with my life and how to make money. Oh, depressing thoughts!**

* * *

"We're lost."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Rosalie screeched at Alice from her place behind the wheel, just in time for the car to stutter and for smoke to blow out from the protection of the hood. She pulled over to the side of the road and began to beat her fists on the steering wheel, her beautiful features twisted in frustration. _She is practically the embodiment of the Christmas spirit_, Bella thought sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Alice whimpered in despair, running her hands over her face in worry.

Bella thought it was a good time to interrupt their pitiful wailings from her seat in the back. "Uh, guys? There's light up the road, which probably means there's a town there. We can probably get someone to help with the car and give us directions too."

Immediately, they went silent, and looked through the foggy windshield of Rose's red BMW. Magnificent green elm trees surrounded the road as it sharply curved to the left. Lights shined through the leaves. As all three girls watched, little white flurries fell from the sky and danced in the wind.

"Who hates us up there?" Alice whined, stomping her feet on the floor and shaking her fist threateningly at the sky. Bella chose not to mention how she looked scarily alike to a five-year old child. Sighing in defeat, Bella shuffled over to the car door.

Alice quickly shackled Bella's wrist in her grip, hindering Bella's exit. "Wait, Bella! I'm not sure if this is a good idea! What if there's a bunch of psycho serial killers up there, waiting to hack at us with their axes? We could end up like Nearly Headless Nick . . . or just completely headless."

"Well, we could stay here and what for those so-called 'psycho serial killers', or we could go up there and get the help we need. I mean, it's your decision, Al," Bella waited expectantly. When Alice muttered the latter, Bella shook off her friend's grip.

"Let's get going, girls. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a blizzard."

For only being a few hundred feet ahead, the trek felt like it took days to Bella. The cold bit at the skin still exposed beyond her coat, mittens, and scarf, the wind pushing against her made her feel like she was walking in place, and Alice continued her never-ending complaints. "Guys, I feel like I'm on fire, which I think is troubling because it's cold, not hot!"

"Shut up, Al!" Rosalie and Bella shouted. Both sighed in relief as they reached the town. It was a cute little town, almost appearing doll size to her. As they stepped onto the sidewalk, Bella spotted a tiny brick building barely the size of a shed and snorted when she saw its label in small black print.

"That jail house is a joke. It looks like something my cat could easily break out of," Bella joked. It relieved the tension between the three best friends, and they strolled down the sidewalk in laughter. A few jolly citizens roamed the town, their bright apple cheeks and the snow clinging to their hair in a picturesque way made them seem like the stereotypical White Picket Fence members.

A replica of Santa Claus appeared before them, cheeks rosy and stomach round. He chuckled, "You ladies look a little lost. Anything I can help with?"

"Yes, well, we have no clue about where we are, and our car broke down a little ways back. If there's any assistance we could get, we would be so grateful," Rosalie instantly replied, taking control of the situation. It always fascinated Bella how Rose could immediately change character and appear completely sturdy, her shivers contained even in the freezing temperature.

"Well, I'm sure we can get your car towed and fixed, and we can send you off with some directions. Until then, welcome to the town of Rosewell," the old man ignored their protests and pushed them into them through the revolving doors of a small motel.

* * *

Bella snuggled deeper into the warmth of the sofa's cushions, wiggled her toes heated by the fire, and her insides warmed as she took a sip of hot chocolate. The old man, Mr. Smith, and his wife, the innkeeper, insisted that they stay in the lobby while they waited for news on their car. These people were so incredibly nice, almost to the point of abnormality.

A mechanic walked in, wiping his greasy hands on his coveralls. The man introduced himself as Jacob Black, mechanic extraordinaire. "Well, you gals will be happy to know that your car is running good as new. Beautiful vehicle, by the way."

The girls cheered at the news. "That's fantastic, thank you! If you we could just ask for a map, and then we'll be on our way," Rosalie said politely. The Rosewell citizens all noticeably dimmed at her words, smiles falling. Uncomfortable glances were tossed back and forth.

"Well, you see, outside's a blizzard now, making it impossible to drive at this time. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay the night," Mr. Smith explained apologetically. Protests rang out in Bella's mind as soon as she processed the words.

"But, if we don't get going right now, we'll be even more behind schedule and then we won't make it back home for Christmas!" Bella exclaimed. She had thought it was a bad idea to visit New York so close to Christmas, but both Alice and Rosalie had assured her that they would be fine. Thinking of her father's disappointment, Bella's grew solemn. "We can't miss Christmas," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, dearies. Things have a way of working themselves out. Until then, you ladies need some rest," Mrs. Smith reassured, gesturing for them to stand. Walking back towards her desk and wall full of keys, she muttered, "Oh dear, where to put you, where to put you? Oh, yes, I suppose this will do well enough." She dropped a key into the palm of Rosalie's hand and denied the wad of cash that Alice had grabbed from her purse.

"Oh, we also got your luggage for you gals," Jacob gestured to the men setting suitcases down on the lobby floor. The chipper men all waved in acknowledgement and returned outside. "You all have a nice evening, alright? Now, I better be returning to the missus." Waving his hand politely, he took his leave.

* * *

"Room 4, Room 5, Room 6, Room 7 – oh, here we are, Room 8," Alice stopped in front of a door, ignoring the two struggling girls with arms full of luggage. The suitcases dropped and Bella put her hands on her knees, trying to calm her heavy panting.

"Alice, why did we have to carry that? It was mostly your stuff anyway!" Rose spoke behind clenched teeth. Bella saw her face turn red with rage, and interrupted her before they could start a fight.

"Guys, I'm tired. Can we just go already?"

Seeing their friend's exhaustion and despair, they nodded in agreement. Alice held the door open as Rose and Bella shuffled the luggage into the room. The door quietly clicked and as Rose turned on a table lamp for some light in the small room with two ancient queen beds, Bella flopped onto one.

The covers let out a muffled yelp, and Bella realized that there was a lump beneath the blankets that should not have been there. "Can we help you girls?" a voice boomed from the other bed. Two men - one huge and muscular with short black hair and dimples, the other with beach blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes – lay across the mattress.

"Well, for starts you could get the hell out of our room!" Rosalie snapped in outrage. Grabbing at the men, she attempted to push them off as Alice held the door open for their exit.

"Actually, I believe it is you three who can get out of ourroom," a voice beneath Bella replied. Ripping her stare from the commotion, she glanced down and saw . . . _green_. "Well, I suppose _you_ are more than welcome to stay, beautiful." The gorgeous green eyes winked at her.

* * *

It was an Arctic with the lobby's fire put out, a problem the green-eyed sexy beast tried to solve by pulling her into a hug. Resisting, she tried to jerk out of his embracing arms. When he finally pulled her slender form against his rock hard body with overwhelming strength and began nuzzling his face into her hair, Bella sighed in defeat and tuned into the heated argument, secretly enjoying the body warmth surrounding her.

"I'm sorry, dears, but all the other guests are married couples who need their . . . _privacy_, at the moment, I'm sure you understand my meaning," a sympathetic Mrs. Smith clarified.

"Yes, I'm sure, but you can't expect three single women to safely room with three testosterone-filled men!" Rosalie cried in disbelief, hands placed against the desk, face leaning threateningly into the old woman's face. "You must be crazy if you think that's happening."

"Oh, I'm sure you all are in no danger," she assured, smiling. Bella piped up with a protest, pointing to the tall and broad creature that had wrapped himself around her. "Well, you simply have no other choice. Good night, dears," she called, running from the room. It was the fastest she'd ever seen any person move, and she was bewildered that a sixty-something year old lady possessed such speed.

"Look, sweetheart, we don't mind you rooming with us and we promise that we'll behave. Besides, Granny was right - we don't really have any other option," the giant coaxed Rosalie, placing his huge hands on her upper arms and rubbing. Bella could see the exact moment the fight left Rose and she relaxed into his touch.

"Okay, but you guys have to stay in one bed and we'll get the other. And make sure that one -" Rose pointed to the astonishingly handsome man cuddling a reluctant Bella, "keeps to his own bubble." At the giant's nod, Rosalie questioned, "What are your guys' names anyway?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen and this is Jasper Whitlock," the giant introduced, pointing a finger at the blonde calmly standing at Alice's side. "That is my brother, Edward Cullen," he named Bella's mystery man.

As Rose and Alice began walking away, giving their own names, Edward gazed down expectantly at the blushing brunette beauty in his arms. "And yours?"

"I'm Bella Swan, and you can let go of me now, you weirdo," she pushed at his muscular chest.

"Well, beautiful, I'm sure we'll be in love with each other by the time we escape this cookie-cutter fairyland, so you might as well accept it now."

* * *

**So, like it? Hate it? Either way, tell me how I can improve. **

******_Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime. -Chinese proverb. _(Feed me for a lifetime and give me some helpful feedback!)**


End file.
